This invention relates to lathering devices and more particularly to a motorized lathering device which produces foam from liquid.
In the prior art, lathering devices generally have a storage tank for the liquid provided at the upper portion and the liquid flows downwards. Since the liquid tends to go out in amounts exceeding the necessary amount when it stands as it is, it is necessary to provide a checking valve thereby resulting disadvantageously in complications of structure, clogging or abrasion in the valve mechanism, etc. In such foregoing devices, even when the motor is stopped and the valve is closed a screw is further rotated due to inertia and accordingly foam continues to be emitted continuously. Thus, a further means is necessary to prevent foam and liquid leakage.If the soap liquid is retained in the container for a long period of time, the soap composition is deposited at the bottom and the concentration of liquid tends to vary and be thicker toward the bottom. This brings about differences in foam quality at the beginning and end of the liquid in the container. Further, in the conventional devices, the liquid flows downwards to be ejected instantaneously, and immature foam is often ejected. Moreover, disadvantageously, even if prior devices were provided with the liquid tank at the upper part and the driving mechanism at the lower part, the liquid within the screw case will counterflow into the tank concurrently with the stoppage of rotation of the screw. Thus, even if the motor is driven to agitate the liquid, lathering or foaming will not occur.
The conventional lathering device has the sme connector as in existing electrical products at the electric source; the motor is not independent of the case. Thus, for example, when filling liquid into the tank, the motor may suddenly start.
It has been suggested to introduce air into the container for forming foam. However, if an air inlet hole is merely formed, in general, the quantity of foam which is generated exceeds the necessary amount and the liquid will become rapidly exhausted. The quantity of foam depends upon the soap liquid and it is not easy to obtain foam of uniform quality.